


Keeps Me Warm

by freelancerPA



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Coffee Shop, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Hash(yes-that is my ship name for it), Song based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda goes to the same coffee shop and sits at the same table everyday. Someone else was bond to sit there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeps Me Warm

Hilda was at a coffee shop, getting a small coffee with some cream and five sugars. When the stewardess hands it to her she turns to go sit in the same table she always does when she comes here. It’s a small round table in the back, the age of it making the wood seem worn and dark. There was a window behind it that gave off some light, though since it was in the corner and the blinds were normally down, it still mostly sat in the shadows. On the top was a coffee stain she had actually made herself, and the people who worked there were never able to get it off. But Hilda didn’t mind. She felt that it was her own little way to leave her mark on this world. Or, at least in her favorite coffee shop.

She pauses as she gets closer to her table, confused. There was a girl sitting at it. Which, quite honestly, wouldn’t normally be that confusing. It was a coffee shop and the table was in a perfect little nook. The blinds on the window behind it were up and the sun was coming in nicely, making it seem warm and friendly. But it was her table, so only she should be sitting there. Deciding not to let someone else take her spot she begins walking toward her. When she gets to the table she takes a breath to tell her to leave, but it gets caught in her throat as the girl turns from the window to look at her. God, she was beautiful. The girl had auburn hair that curled nicely around her face and soft, brown eyes. Her complexion was a rich tanned color and some freckles on her cheeks. She had reddish lipstick on and attached to her ears were teardrop shaped golden earrings that matched the necklace she wore On the back of her chair was a white coat, probably hung there so any spills wouldn’t get it stained, and she wore a dark pink shirt.

“Um-I- that’s-” Hilda stutters out, suddenly unsure of what she was going to say.

“I’m sorry. Is this where you normally sit?” the girl asks her, and thank goodness she guessed correctly because it put Hilda’s brain back on the right track. Mostly. She couldn’t quite get the word ‘yes’ to come out of her mouth, so she ended up just nodding at her. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll just move.” the girl starts to get up to leave.

“Wait!” Hilda spouts out without thinking and the girl looks at her surprised. “I, uh. Sorry. I just mean, there are two seats here.”

“Okay.” she looks slightly unsure, but sits back down anyway. “I’m Ashley. But, you can call me Ash.”

“I’m Hilda.” Hilda sits down in the other chair and places her cup on the table. “So, what do you do?” she awkwardly tries to start a conversation.

“I’m a reporter for the ‘Local Hap’n’ins’. What about you?” Ash settles into the conversation with grace, and Hilda is sure she is amazing at her job.

“I work at Monarch Labs as an engineer.”

“Oh. You must be very intelligent.” Ash rests her head in her hand.

“Uh, I- I don’t know. I- I guess.” Hilda blushes and ducks her head, she isn’t used to any sort of praise so it embarrases her immensly.

“You must be to work there. And as an engineer too! That’s very impressive.” Ash keeps eye contact with Hilda when she looks back at her, and Hilda knows already that she is infatuated with the reporter. So, she tries what she thinks is probably the stupidest thing she has ever done.

“What’s your middle name?” Hilda smiles as she asks, using the lyrics from one of her favorite songs to help her along.

“Kate. Why?”

“Just wondering.” Hilda looks out the window for a second before coming back with her second question, “Do you hate your job?”

“Not really.” Ash looks slightly taken aback by the sudden question. “Do you?”

“No.” Hilda shakes her head as if for emphasis on her answer, “Do you fall in love too easily?”

“Maybe.” Ash raises an eyebrow, a small smile starting to form on her lips, “Do you?”

“Sometimes.” Hilda admits easily, a confidence from knowing the song by heart filling her, “What’s your favorite word?”

“Hmm…” Ash taps her finger on her bottom lip and tilts her head slightly as she thinks, “Kumquat.” 

Hilda laughs, “Kumquat?”

“Yeah. I find it funny. What’s yours?”

“Electrostatic. I find it immensely shocking.”

“Wow.” Ash laughs at Hilda’s small pun.

“Hey, do you like kissing girls?” Hilda brings them back on track.

“Yeah. What about you?”

“Same.” Hilda answers, a small blush back on her cheeks as she asks the last question, “Can I call you baby?”

Ash laughs at the final question, already knowing that it would come. “Are… you using song lyrics as pick up lines?”

Hilda’s blush deepens as she realises that she had been found out. “Maybe… It depends. Is it working?”

Ash smiles widely at her before answering, “That depends. Will you keep me warm?”

Hilda smiles at her use of some other lyrics from the song, “I could be your morning sunrise.”

“All the time?”

“All the time. Yeah.”

Ash nods, “This could be good.”

“It could be.” Hilda agrees, her smile now in full force. “So. Wanna go out with me?”

“Yeah.”

~*~

 

After five date nights Hilda had Ash over at her house. It was only supposed to be a movie night and then Ash would go home, but they had stayed up too late watching ‘Castle in the Sky’ among other movies. So, Ash stayed at Hilda’s house for the night. Hilda had let her borrow some light blue pajamas, while she wore her deep purple ones. They had originally started off fighting over who would take the couch, both refusing to let the other use it. But hey had eventually settled on them both using the bed. Hilda was already snug under her dark green covers, and was using the lamp next to her bed as light to read her book. Ash came in next to her after she got done in the bathroom and she automatically curled up next to Hilda, laying her head on Hilda’s shoulder.

“Did you know that you smell like safety and home?”

Hilda smiles at her use of the same song that brought them together the first day they had meet in their favorite coffee shop. “I’ve named both your eyes, ‘Forever’ and ‘Please don’t do’.”

“I never will.” Ash smiles and kisses Hilda.

“Neither will I.” and the two of them curl up together to fall fast asleep.

 

~*~

 

Hilda and Ash are out for a date after being together for a year. They were going to the premier of ‘Lazer Team’ and both had dressed up for the occasion. Normally they wouldn’t be, but Hilda had insisted the look nice. Ash was wearing her normal golden teardrop shaped earrings and necklace, but her hair was curled more than normal. Her lips were red as always and she had light pink eyeshadow on. The dress she wore was a light pink and was sparkly. She also wore white heels. Hilda was, in her opinion, less glamorous. She didn’t wear any makeup, but her hair was down and she wore a nice light blue dress and black flats. She also had on a black jacket that went well with the outfit.

As they walked into the theater they were holding hands as always. But Hilda noticed another couple staring at them. A straight couple. Normally she never paid any attention to other couples, but this time she couldn’t seem to get the look of disdain out of her mind. Ash, on the other hand, just smiled at them before turning to Hilda, “They only stare ‘cause we look so good together.”.

Hilda smiles back at Ash, she always had a way of making her feel better no matter what. And she loved it when she used song lyrics to do it. “I guess.”

 

~*~

 

The movie was a complete success, and Hilda had dragged Ash to their favorite little coffee shop afterwards. When they had gotten their drinks they sat at their table as they always did. But, Hilda had something in mind. As their drinks were cooling, she stared into Ash’s eyes. The moonlight coming from the window played gracefully in the warm pools of brown that were her eyes. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and standing from her seat. Ash looked at her questioningly, but she just smiled. Hilda put her hand in her pocket and right there, in the back corner at their favorite coffee shop, at their favorite table, she got down on a knee. The box she pulled out of her pocket was black, with ornate gold leaves curling around the top and sides. She popped the box open and inside was a ring with a small diamond in the middle of it, the words ‘Keep me warm’ visibly carved into the silver band of the ring.

Ash put her hands to her mouth, tears beginning to stream from her eyes and a wide smile on her face. Hilda smiled up at her from her place on the floor and spoke, “My love, I would like to keep you warm all of our lives. Would you let me by doing me the honors of becoming my wife?”

For once, Hilda had succeeded in making Ash speechless, so she just nodded her head vigorously with a giant smile painting her face. Hilda knew from how her face felt, she probably looked about the same as Ash’s. Ash handed Hilda her hand and she happily slid the ring onto her finger. Then Ash jumped Hilda, giving her a huge hug that ended up knocking both of them over onto the floor.

It was one of the best days of Hilda’s life, and it was sure to be followed by years more of good days.


End file.
